


Captain Squidlips Shipwreck

by JSS394



Category: Pirate Shenanigans - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Perth, Pirate Shenanigans, Riding the train, Shenanigans, Trian - Freeform, city, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Captain Squidlips Shipwreck

PIRATE SHENANIGANS 

Location: The encounter with the long wheeled beast  
Pirate: Captain Squidlips Shipwreck 

In a blithering dazed fast tracked world that surrounded Captain Squidlips Shipwreck. He stood before the entrance of the platform with a plastic slip in his hand that he was told by the mysterious unidentified messenger that all he had to do was press the plastic card on top of the machine before him him and hop onto the, in the words of Squidlips. This movable roaring huffing and puffing beast that had spinning wheels underneath it. As pass goers go by Squidlips stood with a befuddled look upon his face on what he had to do hearing the sound of these breathed steamed fogged up air that vanished towards him into his direction. He was not like the other inhabiters that where around him. They where in shades of black, blue and white to him. It was obviously peak hour. He was in a formal outing wear. But, the one thing that stood out the most from everyone else was his mouth. His mouth was the form of squid tentacles that had a layered coating of saliva to keep them moist since they weren’t used to the harsh climate of the sun, that the mysterious unidentified messenger had placed him in. 

The inhabiters around him had vanished from his sight showing themselves no more. The long wheeled beast began to sludge its away along the tracks making that chugging should as the metal bars underneath it began to manoeuvre the wheels in a controlled motion as it began to leave the platform. Squidlips took a couple of steps back in his lightly brown cream shaded boots not wanting to get on the long wheeled beast as he stood there in ‘aww’ of it as he heard the noise coming from the long wheeled beast seeing and feeling the steam once again hit his face gently. His face was in a form of an odd expression with his narrowing brows where pushed forwards watching it as it went by. After his second heart beat, it hit him. He was suppose to be on that long wheeled beast for god knows what matter so, Squidlips ran into the direction of the device before him, slipped the plastic card upon it hearing it beep as he scooted on through, he began to run along the edge of the long wheeled beast for a while but, as he got to the end he jumped right off the ledge and into the wooden imbedded planks below. His boots that where holding in on his darkish red trousers began to flap subtle in the wind while his covered darkish tones jackets arms where moving back and forth. 

He ran closer and closer towards the back end of the long wheeled beast before him, his eyes zoned on in a ledge that was to the left of it that he could just about each it if he moved a bit faster. As he gained closer towards the step he felt the pure energy from the long wheeled beast began to sludge on forwards a little bit faster so, he reached out his right hand that latched his fingers upon the metal bar, he pushed himself upwards onto the step with a relief, he latched his right hand upon the bar and he began to make his way in the upwards direction and his eyes then peeled into the direction before him seeing there was a tunnel coming up ahead. As it reached the tunnel, he held on for dear life, his eyes wound up closed immediately and he held his breath in knowing this was going to be a tight squeeze. 

Once he was out of the clear he opened his eyes up again, he instinctively moved on upwards at a fast pace, he reached the top, he looked forward seeing a metal bar was their for him to grab, he reached out his right hand into the direction of the bar tightly, he hoisted himself up upon the long wheeled beast as he took a quick gander at the view before him was beautiful as the wind withered itself threw and around his tentacles just below his brown trimmed mustache. He wanted to ride this vast moving long wheeled beast, to tame it at least. He wanted it to be his. Squidlips eventually hoisted himself up upon the moving section below, as he took his right foot upon it he slightly jolted off balance for a moment waving his hands from either side of him self for a slight moment before regaining his balance, he stood now with parted legs below, one foot was in front of the other with either of his hands at the ready if he feel, by the time he got up there he didn’t realise how high he was and the fact he was moving at a fast pace didn’t help either but, he loved it still. 

Squidlips stood in an controlled manner upon the fast moving long wheeled beast. “ Now, Iâm here t' tame ye!”. He spoke out loudly to himself but, then with a sudden change of gust of wind that began to subtlle move around him, he felt beneath him the long wheeled beast began to make subtle roaring sounds with an added piercing noise while beneath him the long wheeled beast began to come to a almost sudden stop. Squidlips joy was suddenly ripped out from him immediately and splattered upon the floor before him. His total body language whelted into a slump upon the long wheeled beast, his kneed bellowed beneath him, he shoved his eye sight away from the beast and looked down upon his hands while his blond/brown short cut mixed hair caught in the slight gust of wind around him. He wanted to catch this beast but, it was not moving. 

But, then the long wheeled beast began to move again picking up its speed once more. Squdlips diverted his eyes back upon the beast with joy gluing back into his heart. Without knowing if it might happen again, it will happen again if you’re on a train but, Squidlips didn’t know that now did he. Its going to be a up and down kinda day for him.


End file.
